OUTBREAK PREQUEL
by qwerty
Summary: this is why I think they where there?
1. Default Chapter

OUTBREAK PREQUEL 

I will first say I do not own any of the resident evil characters used in this story. Second I would like to dedicate this story mimi-having-fun, for writing one way cool Resident evil story titled **Price of Redemption**.

I made this story for two reasons, one I needed a change from writing my currant story and when that is finished you all can read it. The other is when I played outbreak I wondered why they were at the bar. (Except Cindy obviously)

----

"Nuts, salted nuts, peanuts, chocolate nuts." Kevin said angry, then slammed the vending machine. Normally he didn't mind nuts, however when he gets impatient he gets crank and easily provoked. He turned to see, soon to be detective Marvin Branagh, carrying a small envelop. Looking from the beaten machine to Kevin, "Kevin I seem to recall, Chief Irons promising that if he caught you kicking the crap out of that machine again he would, hang you're head on his wall." Kevin gave Marvin his sideways smile, "Good thing I wasn't kicking it then." While leaning on the soda machine, Marvin reminds him "Well it would help if you didn't touch any of Chief Iron's art." As an after thought Marvin added "No matter how weird they are?" Kevin could not help but smile at a past memory. Noticing the smile on his face Marvin asked "What, Oh man tell me you are still not laughing at those school kids that got lost and said they heard Monsters in the swears?" Between laughing he shakes his head to say No "No man, it was the kid that we found in the Chief's office, HAHAHA." Marvin just looks at him for a second before saying "You are one sick cop dude." Nodding to the envelope in Marvin's hand, "Hopefully not for long." Before Marvin could hand him the envelope, Kevin had snatched it and was opening it like a kid on Christmas day.

_Dear Mister Ryman _

_I regret to inform you, you're application can not be processed any further. While I am glad to see you are still trying to become a member of the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, I must inform you that while you're marksman skills and athletic ability are above average you still require an element that will allow you to stand out from the rest of the applications that have been sent to us. Also I am certain It would help you're case to send us a personal statement from you're head supervisor Chief Irons who is also an ex S.T.A.R.S member I believe._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Marco Palmieri, S.T.A.R.S National commander. _

From the look on Kevin's face, Marvin could tell that it wasn't good news. "Another day of being one of Racoons finest, huh?" Clearly annoyed Kevin replies "That's not funny." Quickly Marvin say's "Beats me as to why you want to be in the S.T.A.R.S anyway, you make the same money as a detective and you have more of a chance of making it to retirement." Kevin rolled his eyes and explained, "Because, my entire family is in the army." To this Marvin just gave a questioning look. "My Grandfather, My uncle, My Dad, my Mom, Sister and Brother, I'm the first in our families history to not join the army ever and I want to be the best I can be." "Kevin, you're an idiot." Taking a second Marvin tells him "Listen, why don't you get out of here, I'll get Jackson to cover you're shift at tonight's game over at the stadium, he owes me one." Kevin nods "Cool, who's playing?" Marvin pointed down the corridor indicating for Kevin to leave now.

At his desk Kevin was just getting ready to head off when his desk phone rang, "Yo?" On the other end of the line a calm voice asked "Mr Ryman, good evening, so sorry to hear about the S.T.A.R.S turning you down again, but I am confidant in your abilities that you will prove yourself." Not really listening "Yep life sucks, now where did I put that candy bar?" "Fourth draw down on your left, Mr Ryman." Kevin Looks, and finds it where the guy on the phone said, "Who are you and what do you want?" "Call me Trent, Mr Ryman; I believe something may happen tonight that may become an inconvenience to you." Looking around the room for a camera or something, "Like what exactly?" "You would not believe me Mr Ryman, Be at J's bar in an hour andI'll meet youthere, one last thing Mr Ryman, I wouldn't tell anyone else about our conversation, for you're safety as well as my own." Before Kevin could say a word Trent hanged up. Thinking it over for a second Kevin pulls out a small key from his pocket. He unlocks the second draw in his desk and takes out his 45. automatic. While looking at his gun he say's "No harm in coming prepared."

------------

A/N Ok I know that this is short, but it is a prequel. Also for any of you people that don't know who Trent is, he is a character from the Resident evil books that helps the S.T.A.R.S out from time to time. I recommend the books to all resident evil fans. If anyone has any questions then give me a way to reply to you.


	2. Mark

**Chapter 2**

Mark prequel 

I will first say I do not own any of the resident evil characters used in this story. Second I feel that I should make something clear, I started making this story to give me a break from writing my other story. Also if anyone has any ideas for another chapter then please send them in. Third I dedicate this capture to Trin7 because of the accurate way he or she has captured the characters characteristics in his or her stories.

Also why do people always pair Chris and Jill together for some reason? Why not Jill and Carlos?

"Fifty eight, fifty nine, sixty." Said Mark, still feeling the burn from pumping Iron. Bob then walks through the office door, "Mark you keep doing weight lifting like that and you'll put me out of a job, I mean after all those years since Vietnam and you're still as strong as an ox." While stretching his arms, "Hay you know that to keep it you have to use it, or you lose it." Bob nods understanding, he looks down at his watch then say's "Ok I better call Erica, she should be just getting to the station, and I should give her a call to make certain she's ok." While Mark picks up some letters, Bob starts to dial the number. "Erica, hay it's me, Dad, you know the old guy who pay's for you to go to college? Anyway just calling to make certain you got there ok." After a short pause he finishes with "Just make you're old man proud princess." With that Bob hangs up. "Sentimental old goat." Said Mark quickly, then he added "Hand me the letter opener, would you." Bob hands Mark the letter opener, immediately afterwards "AAAARRR, WHAT WAS THAT." Said one extremely annoyed Bob. Both of them see a rat running a cross the floor. Mark without hesitation throws the letter opener at the rat. Triumphantly Mark say's "Bulls-eye." While still rubbing the spot where the rat bit him, "Mark you have issues." Not really listening "Oh no." Bob looks up at Mark and say's "What someone burnt down your garden?" "I wish it's from Eddy's son, Michael. Eddy's dead." In disbelief Bob asks "What?" Mark just hands Bob the letter to read for himself.

_Dear Mark._

_I wish there was an easy way for me to tell you this, by the time you would have got this it would have been five day's since my farther passed away. The doctor said it was a heart attack. In accordance to his last will and testimony, I am to sprinkle his ashes at sea, and I know that he would have wanted you and Bob to attend. Catharine and I are happy to put both Bob and yourself up. Also Mark, I seem to have misplaced Bobs contact details, please tell Bob the unfortunate news. _

_Respectfully yours, Michael, Parmer._

After Bob has finished reading the letter he notices the hollow look on Marks face, "That leaves just you and me buddy." Mark simply said "Yeah." Just then Bob thought of something, "Hay I know, what was Eddy's favourite thing in the world?" Mark replied worryingly "Playing with his model train sets." Bob purses for a second, "What no, the football game on tonight, Racoon Sharks are playing, don't you ever read the papers?" Mark gave him a look to say "Are you nuts?" After seeing the look on Marks face, Bob asks "What?" "Bob have you read that crap recently, 'Big foot sighted in Racoon forest.' And the classic 'Alligators are living in the sewers." Bob holds up his hands in defeat. "Fine, I agree the tabloids aren't what they used to be. But my proposal is why don't, we watch the game at my place, then in the morning we catch the train out to Eddy's funeral." Mark nodded his head thinking it was a good idea, until "And hay I'll make my napalm chill." Mark widened his eyes in fear, "Bob the only reason why we called it that, was because when we needed to get out of duty, we ate your napalm chill, how about we eat at Emmy's" Bob gave it a few seconds to think about it, "No, for one thing you get fat from just sitting in that place, second they haven't got a TV, How about Grill 13?" Mark shook his head "The cops closed the place this morning." In disbelief, Bob asks "What why?" Mark replies simply "Who Cares, What about the Apple Inn?" at the same time they both look at each other and say "No way." Still scratching his foot Bob looks out the office window, "Hay, how about Jay's bar." Mark nods agreeing with the idea, "Sounds like a plan." As they both walk away, we see the rat still impaled by the letter opener, and it's still alive and infected.

A/N

Ok that is how I imagined it Bob being infected. Also they are making an outbreak file two, and one of the levels is the RPD and the zoo,

Oh And this an A.N.R, Author needs reviews, NOT ME, the Aurthor's name is VP19, Please note that the reason for this is that he or she Is a great writer and should have more reviews. also I would like to thank VP19for telling me about one of his or her stories titled **THE INCREDIBLE SHRINK 'N' WITCH,** I hope lots more people read it.


	3. Alyssa

**Chapter 3**

Alyssa's prequel.

I do not own Alyssa, Ben, chief Irons and Mayor Harris. I am writing this story to give me a break from writing my other story, which I am having writers block with at the moment.

Also can you let me know which resident evil character is you favourite.

* * *

"Mister Mayor, Are you confident that the hiring of new officers will put the citizens of Raccoon's mind at ease?" asked on reporter. The mayor just shrugged his shoulders, as to say who knows? Alyssa just rolled her eyes back; it wasn't the fact that the mayor didn't answer the question. It was the fact that the reporter who asked the question didn't know the mayors name. It may seem a small thing, but Alyssa's personal philosophy is that a report is only as good as his or her professionalism, and if you go to a press conference with the Mayor then you could at least know his name.

Alyssa decided to show just how a professional should be. "Mayor Harris, with the cease in the cannibal murders round about the same time of the explosion of the Spencer estate, wouldn't that mean that the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad fixed the problem?" Harris smiled "My dear, the reason for the S.T.A.R.S being dismissed was the miss handling of the case that resulted in the deaths of more then half of the S.T.A.R.S team." The rest of the reporters were hanging on his every word. As for Alyssa it was one of the few times when she was stunned, by the fact that Mayor Harris had so obviously dogged the question and to make it worse nobody else noticed except her.

"How dare that self rightist arrogant son of a…" Mike the editor just gave Alyssa a look to say "Don't finish that sentence." Alyssa took a second to get control of her anger, Mike told her in a quiet tone, "Listen, I agree with you something is out of place in Raccoon, but somebody high up is starting to take notice and not in a good way." Alyssa slowly closed the door to his office before she continued, "Mike, Before the Spencer estate went up in smoke, a full passenger train disappeared." Before Mike could ask, Alyssa handed him some photos. "The first one shows the train not moving, the next one shows the train in motion and picking up speed. The last one is what was left of the train after it crashed into a facility." Mike was looking over the photos for a second time, "Mike I did some checking, that facility doesn't exist on any plans." Mike looked up from the photos to Alyssa smiling, "And you want the cherry to top it all off, Get this if you look at the image closely, you see the company Logo of Umbrella." Mike just looked up at her with a worried look. "Jeez Mike, this is the part where you say, 'Alyssa this is international news congratulations.' Or the very least give me a raise." "Alyssa Ben was arrested this morning on some fake charge." With her reporter instinct kicking in, "Why, what charge?" Knowing full well what would come next, Mike tells her "Position of illegal substances." Alyssa was barely able to hold back the laughing. "That's nuts Ben can't go anywhere near forest because of hay fever." Mike nodded his head, agreeing with her, "Chief Irons is trying to put the squeeze on us, and you know how Ben talks without thinking?"

Suddenly Alyssa checks her watch, "Oh shoot I got to get over to Jay's, I'll take my laptop and get to work on the story later." Mike just raises his eyebrows, "What happened to the workaholic Alyssa we all know?" While rolling her eyes "My cousin Tony, he set me up on a blind date with one of his friends from work, David King, apparently he is my type whatever that means." As Alyssa gets to the door Mike whistles to her and throws her something. Alyssa looks inside the small leather pack to see her lock picks. "You left them here yesterday." While pocketing the lock picks, "I'll have the story ready by the next edition, Mike."

* * *

Ok that was how I see both Alyssa and the reason for her being at the bar. Also if you have any ideas for the others I would be really grateful, (especially for Jim) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capture 4**

George's prequel

I don't own George or Trent; I do own the rest however. Also an important point I have make is this I am unable to get onto the fanfiction website at work, so I can only get onto it at home for half an hour a week.

For the past four months Doctor George Hamlton had noticed more and more people going to level B2 in the hospital. The odd thing about this is on the architectural plans of the hospital there is no second basement. After accidentally switching his swipe card with Doctor Jerald, who has defiantly got access to the basement, he decided to check it out.

On the way down George started going through the list of possibilities, "Black market organs, illegal weapons, drug lab?" At the sound of the lift doors opening George decided to just play it cool and find out what was going on. After he stepped out of the lift he looked around the hallway, "What was I expecting?" Just then a door opened, "George, you old dog you, so they finally got you onboard." "Well you know how it is, Jerry." While patting George on the shoulder, Jerry pointed to a certain door in the hall way "Let me show you what we're going to sending to the playground in two weeks."

What George saw in the room was not just a crime against nature but some thing that shouldn't exist in anyone's nightmares let alone in reality. "This is the Gamma hunter model; I hear they are taking the best parts of this one and the other models to make an elite hunter." Commented Jerry. After starring at it in horror for a second or two, it dawned on George just what Jerry was saying. "So George what have the boys at white umbrella got you doing, surgical grafting of the tyrant models?" George had no idea of what a tyrant was and by the name he didn't want to. "I'll see you later Jerry." Cheerily, "Catch you later George."

As George finally left the hospital and stated to walk home, he stopped and for once he didn't know what to do, finally he made a decision, "I need a drink." As George walked away to find a bar, what he didn't realize was that he was being watched from the second floor by Jerry who was speaking into his mobile, "So what do you want me to do about him, kill him?" from the other side of the line came Trents calm voice, "Yes Kill him in his home, make it look like a robbery gone wrong." After Jerry turns away from the window, "Should I talk to Irons?" smoothly, "No he has always been unreliable; I think you should handle this one yourself." Jerry swallowed hard in fear, "Umm Ok I can do that." Quickly Trent replied, "Good, now I need to make additional phone calls." With that said he hangs up. As Jerry leaves the window he mumbles to himself, "This is going to one hell of a night."

Ok for anyone a bit confused about Trent telling Jerry to kill George, you'll have to read the books, you'll understand it better then I can write.


End file.
